Delusional
by Book Light
Summary: The world is again in big trouble. Now, the time has come for Max's flock and Fang's newly formed gang to unite in order to save the world. Inevitably, Max and Fang will meet but it isn't the sweet reunion that most expect.


A/N: Just to make this clear, this is a oneshot and focuses on the reunion not the saving the world act. :) Continue reading then...

* * *

_My eyes can't lie. I have raptor vision so I know that what I see is real; no matter how impossibly painful it is. And yet, my heart wouldn't believe it._

Once again, it is up to me to save the world! Me, Maximum Ride, and her flock of four... plus Dylan. (Yeah, I'm still bitter towards Dylan)

Usually, I would complain and curse the world for making me do this. I'd have cussed the human race for destroying themselves and then force upon me the task of saving it. That and the constant nagging of Jeb, "The fate of the world is in your hands now, yatta yatta yatta" would usually make me go berserk. Today is an exception though. Apparently, the humans have gone too far this time. But I won't elaborate on that now. Since the problem is too great, my flock can't handle it alone.

You can guess where this is going right? We're going to need help. Who are we gonna ask help from? Who is the crappy ex-boyfriend who left me to form his own merry band of mutants? Right.

Today, I'm gonna see Fang again.

The sun is bright and shining. The wind is relatively cool and the air is surprisingly pollution-free. Everyone is thrilled with two exceptions, me and Dylan.

Obviously, Dylan isn't comfortable seeing Fang again. I couldn't care less. Lately, he's been more annoying than usual. The sweet and lovesick version of him was long gone and replaced with overconfident and unbearable Dylan. So, I tend to ignore him now.

I, on the other hand, am filled with raging emotions. Should I pummel that freaking deserter? Or should I just let my joy overwhelm me? I should be angry at him; furious even. But my anger is cut by half because I can't help but feel happy and excited to see him after all this time. I didn't even have to wait twenty years! I decided to first lovingly whip his butt before I show him how much I missed him. Outside the view of the flock being a given.

My body stiffens when I see a black spot flying toward us. Not because I'm afraid it may be a new enemy. In fact, it's a familiar black spot. Behind it are other specks. The black spot then lands on a wide clearing and so do the specks following it. As we fly closer, I can already see the black wings, the black hair, the black clothes and the tall, lean body. (Because I have awesome vision)

Before I can stop myself, my wings surge forward, faster and stronger. He sees us when we're a mile apart. I hastily land and run forward forgetting the flock that's supposed to be following.

I can feel the smile on my face so wide. My feet are aching from the pressure of my crash landing and the force I put on to it with every step. Step by step, closer to Fang.

My vision of Fang becomes sharper with every step I take forward. He's hair has grown a little longer. It's a little messy but it adds to his charm. He still has the same tan skin, the same model like body and the same glorious wings. Almost nothing's changed in his appearance. Just as I expected.

What I didn't expect was the expression on his face. I thought he'd be glad to see me; thrilled; exhilarated and all those big words that means the same as that. Instead, there's a warning on his face. "Do not come near", it says.

I stop in my tracks when he holds up his hands, palms facing towards me. Behind me, I hear feet drop to the ground and pound toward me.

"Fang?" I ask and I can't cover the tone of disappointment in my voice.

"Max", he says in the same levelled tone he uses on strangers. "Don't come any closer." He crosses his arms as he talks.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask, feeling conscious at being rejected and angry at the same time." We haven't seen each other in weeks and you refuse us?" I almost yell. This isn't the reunion I was expecting. I feel so stupid now, running to him like a lost puppy who found her master.

He doesn't speak. A flicker of pain flashes in his dark eyes but disappears just as fast as it came.

"Fang!" I yell once more, urging him to explain. I roll my fingers into a fist to stop myself from clawing him and start punching him.

"Please, stop pestering him. We need to rest. We'll talk about the mission tomorrow, with a mediator if needed." I hear a steely voice say- a feminine voice. I turn to the direction of the voice and see a beautiful red haired girl beside him. She holds onto Fang's arm and tries to tug him away.

My eyes meet his, trying to understand. I try to let my eyes speak for me, to ask the questions, but I only feel one word that my eyes must be sending. _Traitor_.

For a moment, he looks like he's pleading, asking me to trust me. Only for a moment.

He ducks his head and lets himself by pulled away by the girl.

All the stress and frustrations since the beginning seems to burst out of me all at once. I don't even realize that I had turned into a rabid animal. I curse him. Scream every foul word at him. Only when Angel and Nudge take hold of my hand do I realize that I was about to jump at him.

These two little kids, usually weak against me, hold me in an iron grip. What chances do I have against determined winged mutants when I'm at my breaking point? My pride is slipping away from me and so is my rationality. They tell me to stay calm but I can see that they too feel betrayed in my behalf. Their jaw is set, determined to restrain me but I see the glares they shoot at Fang now and again.

I still try to wiggle free from them. Futile efforts.

Since I cannot escape their grasp, I attack him with words- words that I know will cut deeper than the pain I could have inflicted.

"You said you loved me." I whisper and I'm disgusted at the sound of hurt in my voice. "You promised me that you would wait for me, on top of our cliff." He stops in his tracks and the tension of the muscles on his back is evident. I remind him of every promise, every word and every hope he had given.

"Coward." I manage to utter before I couldn't say anymore.

And guess what? I begin to sob like a baby. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm supposed to be hurting him not myself. Is this what they mean when they say that hurting the ones you love hurts yourself too?

I use the last ounce of my energy to break free from Angel and Nudge's grasp and run away. Opposite the direction the others are. I run until I reach a cliff from when I jump from. At first, I consider not opening my wings at all but I immediately think how stupid that would be. I won't let myself go just because he left. I'm stronger than that. But even knowing this fact, it still hurts. It feels like being pummelled by a thousand erasers.

Hot tears stream down my cheeks and drop off into the earth. The wind hurts my eyes making me tear more. I angrily brush away the new tears forming at the corners of my eyes and let myself just fly. Don't think. Fly.

Eventually, I grow tired and rest on a big sturdy branch. With no distractions left, I cry. Again.

What happened to me? What happened to the Max that didn't cry no matter how hard life could be. It was silly that one person could change me into someone so weak. I wish I hadn't fallen in love. At the very least, didn't realize. Because then I wouldn't have come to know the warmth of his eyes, the gentle touch of his skin, the sturdiness that only he could manage, the passion his lips could manage. I wouldn't have missed any of that. A thousand moments swirl in my head and I don't feel coherent anymore.

My eyes are so tired and involuntarily close. I have little bearings on my surroundings or the time. Still, I know that I am alive. I must be in a half-awake phase.

I remember the last time I was in this state. The first day he left. I had hallucinations back then. That he had returned and embraced me. That he promised would never leave my side again. But when I woke up, no one was there with me. It happened a lot more after that adding to the hurt.

I will myself to actually sleep, to no avail.

It is then that I feel long wiry arms encircle me. I groan. Delusions again. Surely, this would hurt much worse knowing that he won't ever return to me while he has the red-haired wonder version 3.

They feel so good and promising that I can't keep myself from hoping that when I wake up it'll be real. I hate this.

A hand pushes my head forward, into familiar hard shoulders. I smell the same scent I dream of every now and again.

Finally, I can't keep resisting and just for a while, imagine that this is real. I relax into his shoulders and he wraps his arms around me even more.

"Max, I'm so sorry." He lovingly whispers and his hot breath tickles my ears. "I'll keep my promises. Every last one."

His whole body trembles as he gets those words out. I cling onto him tighter and my fingers brush against his smooth black feathers. I slide my fingers through his feathers and feel him shudder once more. I actually feel happy and content just pretending to be in his arms again.

"Please don't misunderstand. I'm doing this for everyone. For you. If I have to be hated just so I could keep you safe, I would do it. It's what I'm doing right now." And there is seriousness in his tone that I have never heard before.

"Know and believe that," he says "I truly love you."

That's when I black out.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm on a bed in some hotel surrounded by my flock. They stare anxiously at me. I try to get up but Gazzy pushes me back.

"Max! Ohmygosh, you don't know how worried we have been! We looked for you everywhere and we almost couldn't find you! You flew too fast but that would be normal for you. After all, it's your specialty! Just like mine is magnetism and computers. Did you know that they have wifi here-"Nudge blabbers on until Angel interrupts her.

"We're all just really happy you're safe." Angel smiles and I almost forget that she's a backstabbing little freak.

"We really are! Good thing you didn't fall of the tree where we found you in!" Nudge says and hugs me.

"Yeah, I had to carry you here too. Man, you're heavy" says Iggy but I can hear in the tone of his voice that he's glad to see me.

"At first you wouldn't give in." Informs Gazzy "You kept on murmuring "Fang, Fang" so I had to trick you into-"

"Gazzy!" Dylan shouts "You don't need to say that."

Huh. So the delusions were caused by them. I love my flock to bits that I could kill them.

I hear Gazzy's stomach grumble and I know that I can't keep emoting all day.

"Tell you what guys; let's have a big breakfast down in the hotel cafe. My treat." I croak. My voice isn't well this morning.

The young ones plus Iggy's face instantly light up.

"Just give me a moment to make myself presentable and I'll come down after you."

Excitedly, they rush down and head for the elevator. Except one.

Dylan stands there at the end of my bed.

"Didn't you hear me? Get your butt downstairs. Don't tell me you need me to kick your butt down that stairs before you go." I threaten him but of course it doesn't work on him.

"Listen, you really need to let go-"he begins but I cut him off

"Look, I can take care of myself"

"This is what you call taking care of yourself?"

"What happens to me is none of your business. Even if you say that you're programmed to care for me, I don't!"

He looks pained and leaves the room. I may have been a little harsh but I am in no mood to apologize. Knowing me, I won't. Still, it makes me feel guilty.

I decide I can't keep being sorry for myself. If he has moved, then I will too. No. I will wait. I'll wait but still go on with my life. That seems doable.

I rise from my bed and my joints ache really badly. That's what you get when you sleep on a tree.

I lift the covers from me and that's when I notice that my hand has been clutching onto something very tightly. I can see the blood nearly drained out of it. Slowly, I open my fingers and feel the blood rush back. I stare at my palm in disbelief and feel a small hopeful smile form on my lips.

There, sitting on my palm, is a wrinkled black feather.

**A/N: **

**Second fic published. Actually, I made this a long time ago and I am not entirely satisfied with it but I wanted to post something. I might change it little by little. **

**We have Max's angst shown now! :) I was somehow disappointed with the way Max acted when Fang left. It reminded me a lot of Bella's break down. I just hate it when a character grieves too much and feels like it's the end of the world when they are left. I understand that it's painful but I don't see why your life has to stop going forward when it does happen. It annoys me a lot. *sigh***

**And I really don't want to make Fang mushy but to be honest, he had been getting mushy after the third book so... yeah.**

**I still like the series though. Fax is so adorable~**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this fic. Please review and once again no irrational hate. :)**


End file.
